All of You
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, a successful Omega who won consecutive gold medal in Figure skating and announced to have a long Hiatus after his bad injury. He flew all the ways from Japan to Motor City in the United states with one way ticket to meet and stay with his long distance boyfriend who he met at sports gathing. Victor Nikiforov, Successful businessman and billionaire, proud, happy go l


Title: All of You

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Beta: Elli Y.

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

It was the start of summer when Yuuri finally decided to get a one way ticket to go see his long term and long distance boyfriend in Detroit.

Presently he just arrived at the airport and excitedly waiting for the reply of his love. For the first time in his life he felt how love works on his system, his coach, Celestino might have opposed the idea of him running away to America and being with his love because he doesn't know the man too well and both only exchange messages and chats, nevertheless love felt wonderful and made him throw everything away just to be with the person that makes him happy.

All giddy and excited, his stomach dropped after reading one message that his potential mate had sent him, "Yuu-chan, I'm sorry to say this and I feel awful to have lied to you and kept everything. I'm sorry that I found someone else and now she's living with me in my apartment. I apologise if you had come here to surprise me only to know I moved on with somebody. Please stop contacting me" Yuuri broke after the end of the message.

Wanting to burst out in tears, he was startled when a man in a white Harley Davidson jacket threw beautiful blue roses tied into a huge bundle with a cute ribbon, muttering swears and courses.

"Hi… what happened to you?" the man in Jacket looked at Yuuri who's eyes already swelled up ready for tears.

"My posible mate told me he can't pick me up or continue to be with me because he found a new one" tears started falling, "Why am I telling you this?" he sobbed, hands clenched tight as it turns white.

The man kneeled in front of him handing him his handkerchief and used his sleeves to try and wipe out some stray tears,"Yuuri Katsuki, right? Don't worry your secret's safe with me. I'm a big fan by the way" he stated, "I guess we're the same" he bitterly chuckled, "I'm supposed to be waiting for my posible mate but she stood me up and just sent me a chat telling me we're off" Yuuri looked at him.

"It hurts I know… because I think we feel the same way…" he chuckled, "Why don't we head to a bar and get some drinks instead, Mr. Katsuki?"

"T-Thank you… but…. I…" He shied away handing back the man's handkerchief.

"The name's Victor… Victor Nikiforov… not strangers now are we?" he smiled.

"I… I guess… but… I cannot impose"

"Nonsense… I really need to have some company with me right now" Yuuri also saw the reflection of sadness in Victor's eyes.

"I… I guess… I guess I need a drink or two" he sighed.

Heading out to a Bar they had a couple drinks before heading to a Pub where Victor would usually go since the place is owned by his best friend, Yuuri's things were tucked away in Victor's car and both drinked their anger away and had each other's company for the whole night. Chris, Victor's best friend and Pub owner teased him with the skater which ended up to a private stripping contest (To Victor's wonder and amazement since there was a pole which appeared out of nowhere), the place was already deserted with customers after Chris had closed the Pub for some reason.

Victor enjoyed Yuuri's drunk state as the Omega started to lap dance him only wearing tight briefs, and letting the Alpha touch his thighs on the process.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with an upsetting headache and painful abdomen wanting to rush to the bathroom and get all those acid he had that evening, however he was having a hard time getting the strong arms tightly embracing his lower abdomen, now that his senses were coming back, there's a nose pressed on his scent gland and lips kissing his lower gland.

The man behind him moaned when he moved, Yuuri winced when something long and thick slipped out on his back side, Yuuri moaned when it pushed back in.

With the urge of running to the toilet, he pinched the arm which immediately released him, the man bolted up because of the sting from the pinch and the distressed scent Yuuri gives.

When Yuuri tried to get off the bed he winced, his neck itches and stings, his ass stings and his head pounds.

"Zolotse!" the Russian man helped Yuuri who dropped on the marble floor and and carried him.

Yuuri was shaking, "Bath? Or you need to throw up? Or… tell me anything my love!" Victor panicked since the Omega has been giving off strong distressed scent.

Yuuri who's naked pointed at the toilet, Victor dropped him off to sit but Yuuri wanted to puke and sat on the fuzzy white rug of the elegant bathroom, Yuuri started to throw up everything he had been drinking the night before, Victor concerned rubbed his back.

After he was done, Victor handed him a glass of water and sat on the marble floor and held Yuuri.

"What happened?" Yuuri in panic.

"You… You don't remember?" Victor swallowed, and Yuuri shook his head.

After that Victor started to tell him what happened after the drink or two came to bottles, lap dance, night of passion and sudden proposal.

* * *

After the Alcohol kicked in Yuuri's system, he started to feel fuzzy and all his emotions came bursting out, instead of Victor having his hands full of it and would have a hard time containing Yuuri, he actually enjoys it.

He did not regret asking the Omega skater out for a drink, as sad as he felt being played by the person whom he thought he trusted, he's actually having fun with a person he newly and formally met and the Omega to the Alpha's comfort is giving all his wild self, showing who and what he is.

After Yuuri's last bottle as Victor pulled it off his hand and told him to behave, Yuuri complained.

"You're no fuuun!" he protested, Victor told his friend Chris to close down the shop and would rent it for the time left so Yuuri would have his privacy, Victor knows Yuuri is still in the spotlight of all sports entertainment magazines and labels so he wanted the man to have a clean name to keep.

"Thank you" Yuuri thanked Victor and blushed at the gesture and concern. As Victor continued.

Yuuri started to take his clothes off and complain about feeling hot, with the sweet and seductive music at the background, it was hard to register to his system that the shy Omega he finally met is actually a wolf in sheep's clothing.

With the sweet and seducing music of spanish instruments playing by the stereo, Yuuri danced his way to Victor, even with his slightly healed injury he put his leg up trailing Victor's foot up to his thigh and resting it in the middle of the Alpha's chair, bumping his foot on the Alpha's crotch.

Victor's breath hitched at the bulge on his pants as it was getting tighter, with all self control and respects to the Omega he tried to remain still.

Yuuri pouted and pulled Victor by the tie and sat on his lap, Little did Victor know Chris behind the counter was already smirking and thought, the king finally bowed down to someone.

As Yuuri sat on the Alpha's lap he turned himself and rubbed his ass on the bulging part, Victor mentally cried.

"After that I asked to bring you to your desired hotel but you pointed out that you did not have any yet. So instead of dumping you to any Hotel and let you panic, I decided to take you home instead and would let you stay in another room, however you had another plan" Victor sheepishly smiled.

Carrying Yuuri to his car, and buckling him up beside the driver's seat, to his shock after settling, Yuuri climbed on his lap again and started kissing him, Victor responded and held Yuuri by the waist to steady him.

"Can we at least drive back to my house so we can be comfortable?" Yuuri pouted at Victor and sat back to his seat, Victor again placed the seat belt and drove back to his place without managing to run into some red light.

Arriving he carried Yuuri from the driveway and started to kiss him there, gently placing him to bed. Yuuri complained that he was still fully clothed.

"And things happened there…" Explained Victor, "Until I actually satisfied you… I must say… you're really something, Mr. Katsuki… you are full of surprised, you got my full attention for one day without me getting distracted with anything. You got satisfied after I bonded you. In my defense you were begging and demanding" Victor sighed, "But I don't regret anything" he admitted..

"Wait… you said… proposed! And what is this ring!" Yuuri noticed the golden ring on his right ring finger.

"I proposed last night, I committed myself to you after what happened… I mean… we never used any protection and did it for hours long… and the fact we've bonded" Victor showed his own bite mark, "I don't know if it's still considered consensual since you don't remember any of it" sighed Victor, "I guess it's good that I showed you not all Alpha are awful" he chuckled.

"I still feel upset of what happened to me yesterday… and I don't know how I got myself into a mess like this… but I thank you for what you've done, please don't consider yourself used by me… I'm willing to start again" Yuuri smiled, "You mean well"

"Thank you… I'll let you have privacy?" Victor asked.

"Uhm… Victor-san… uhm… can you help me… uh I...I ca-" Victor chuckled and helped him, Victor carried him to the showers and Yuuri winced when he sat on a tiny stool he had taken somewhere the bathroom, Victor held him up and steadied him instead and helped him wash off.

Looking at Yuuri's eyes, he can see the trust the Omega is giving him and he will take care of that trust with all his power, he will protect that trust the Omega gives, it's not only with the look, but also the scent, the scent gives off comfort as sweet smell floats around the room.

Just like Victor, Yuuri stares at Victor's eyes, the Alpha leans in to capture the Omega's lips only to be interrupted by a whine and scratch of the bathroom door.

"Oh…" Yuuri blinked and held on Victor.

"That's Makka… my puppy Poodle, a friend gave her" chuckled Victor, "Want to meet her?" he asked and Yuuri smiled.

"I'd love to"

* * *

After the shower Victor helped Yuuri dry his hair and get him some comfy clothes, Victor actually forgot to get all Yuuri's things from his car, but Yuuri insisted he wants to move in to some Hotel until he makes up his mind, but after Victor reminded him they bonded Yuuri's face sunk.

"Do you regret bonding with me?" Yuuri asked.

"I didn't say anything…" Victor replied.

"Others I tried to date told me I'm boring and no fun"

"Are you kidding me? That's where they are wrong" Victor snorted, "May I?" he asked permission first and Yuuri nodded, Victor embraced him.

"You know… I'm glad that happened yesterday… I finally met someone who makes me ten times a better person. I tell you I'm awful" he admitted.

"I have relationships that only last by one night and that's it"

"I appreciate you're being honest Victor-sa-"

"Victor, Veten'ka or anything else, dont be formal, we're starting off are we?" he smiled.

"I… okay" sighed Yuuri losing the argument.

"Great" Victor beamed with a heart shaped smile.

"I… I really want to make this work also… I'm scared of what happened to me but I'm willing"

"Let's just trust each other and do everything to make it work, deal?" said Victor and Yuuri nodded, "One question though, do have any idea who am I, because I remember yesterday you called me a stranger" Victor blinked.

"No why?" Yuuri tilted his head and blinked at Victor.

"Nothing…" he laughed and kissed Yuuri's temple, "I'll head out and do my work first, call me if you need anything, we'll tour around the house when I arrive and if you feel better, call Minami if you need anything alright?" Victor held his hand, "Makka-pup keep your new Mom company okay" and ruffled the standard puppy poodle.

After Victor left, seeing him off by the window as he take his Big Bike to work, Yuuri can see him wave from the driveway.

Now that Yuuri remembers, Yuuri checked his phone, switching it back on, his battery is still manageable, checking all missed facetime, and other calls and even messages. Yuuri eyes teared up when he saw Chihoko messaged him and told him to go home instead.

Yuuri stood ground and thought of positivity for once, he wants to make things work with his Alpha, "Mine?" Yuuri blushed at the thought.

Calling his family and friends who had been worried with him, he assured that he is alright and safe, his best friend Phichit who informed him that Chihoko had been cheating, "I know Phichit… he… he told me" Yuuri replied.

Phichit gasped at the other line, "How are you coping up, should I follow you there? Are you… OH MY GOOOSH!" his best friend panicked,

"Calm down Phi… I'm okay… a good Alpha… had been in my company… I guess he's more honest than Chichoko who I've been with for three years" smiled Yuuri.

"You just met him yesterday and he's more honest?"

"Yes… I know I'm not the best judge but he's telling me about his ugly past and assuring me not to worry" after some few more topics and assuring his best friend without mentioning being bonded and engaged they ended the call.

Yuuri sighed and saw a tanned boy peeking from the second floor living room.

"Hello?" Yuuri greeted.

"Uhm… hello…" blushed the boy, "I'm a big fan" he blushed and bowed, Yuuri's eyes let up as the boy spoke in full Japanese.

"Are you Japanese?"

"I am… my name is Minami Kenjirou" handing Yuuri a note and a sharpie, "I'm a big fan, may I ask if…"

"Sure… uhm… what exactly is Victor's work?"

"Oh… Mr. Nikiforov" Minami started.

Yuuri learned some few things about his mate. Victor is a billionaire, he owns the biggest company in Russia and in states, but made the United States his home base since he wanted to focus and learn the foreign market and Victor is a good man.

"You said Victor took you in,, sponsor your studies and gave you some around the house job?" asked Yuuri and Minami nodded.

"I mean I'm eighteen and I needed it… he pays for my college fees and actually gave me a decent job" smiled Minami.

Yuuri spend half a day with Minami and both got along well.

When Victor came back he was surprised to see Yuuri sleeping still holding his framed photo with his old father and mother with his nephew. Victor carried him off the bed and took him to their bedroom.

The thought of sharing his bed and now he has a mated life, maybe just maybe… he's gonna find what he's longing for.

* * *

It was late in the evening when he had woken up, he sensed a familiar scent and scooted closer and rubbed his nose on his now mate's neck, he blushed when the man chuckled.

"Finally awake?" asked Victor.

"I brought takeout but I think it's cold since you've been sleeping for quite a while, I can't blame you" Victor kissed his forehead.

Makkachin whined when they both shuffled off the bed.

Yuuri carried the still small puppy in his arms and brought him along to the kitchen while Victor tries to figure out how the microwave works, Yuuri cuddling the poodle laughed, he learned another new thing, Victor doesn't know how the kitchen and it's things work. Yuuri helped him out and heated their food.

Makkachin pawed Yuuri's foot wanting to be cuddled again.

After their shared dinner, Yuuri noticed that they are both coping up well since there is hardly a sign of awkwardness form both of them, Yuuri thought its a good sign and things between them are going smoothly, if it continues things would be good between them.

* * *

A week have passed since Yuuri moved in with Victor and after his second day spending his time with his now mate he never once thought of Chihoko, probably as he thought he was contented with how he was cared and given attention by his mate. He still feels embarrassed to call the Alpha his mate but it was the truth and he has to live with it.

Presently Yuuri's in the bath taking a shower, Victor on the other hand lounging in their room in their bedroom sofa looking through SNS and secretly stalking his mate's old posts and stopping himself from liking it but in the ends he started to like every photo he stumbles upon and cooed how beautiful his mate is.

Victor noticed his puppy, pulling something out of a suitcase, and noticing it it was Yuuri's suitcase, "Makkachin, leave it" Victor in a commanding yet soft tone, the puppy lets go of the item sticking out and sat, rolling his tongue out and barked asking Victor to play with him.

Now that Victor noticed the bag he padded to the bathroom, "Yuurochka, love?" Victor called as Yuuri continues to shower and lets his head peek at the room.

"Y-yes?" Yuuri shyly turned his head to the Alpha.

"I thought you put your things away and put it in our closet?" Victor asked.

"Our… closet?" he blushed even deeper and Victor sighed.

"Yuurochka, my place is your place now, what I own is also owned you you also" kissing Yuuri's nose.

"You're getting wet" Yuuri pouted as Victor joined nim in the shower.

"I don't care" pressing himself closer to Yuuri, "Now, let's just finish cleaning you up and go put your clothes with mine, alright?" Yuuri after a week grows comfortable with the man since he doesn't leave any gaps when it comes to closeness and intimacy.

Yuuri sighed and agreed.

After the bath, Victor laughed when he pulled Yuuri to wear his clothes just for the fun of it and thought of taking some pictures of his mate since he remember he did not have any in his phone.

Putting Yuuri's things aways in their shared walk in closet, Victor liked Yuuri's designer suits except the tie and gave Yuuri a new one instead.

"Makka!" Yuuri pulled out a poochako plush toy from his bag and gave it to the puppy who happily took it and brought it to his oversized doggie bed and cuddled.

"I thought he'll rip it out…" Victor blinked in amazement as he recorded the puppy on his phone, "He always does when I buy her a new one"

"Oh… I guess she likes that one" replied Yuuri.

"You heading to the office by afternoon?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah… wanna come? I know you're bored at home…"

"Oh… I'd love too, but I hope I'm not distu-"

"Never" replied Victor, now let's go change, and maybe I'll introduce you to someone who would love to meet you" Yuuri's mouth turned 'o' shape, and nodded.

Heading out Victor is about to take the car but Yuuri asked a request since he wanted to ride a motorbike once, Victor handed Yuuri his helmet and drove without one and reminded himself to order Yuuri a custom one for him to be more comfortable and fit for their future rides together.

Arriving at the office all eyes were on Yuuri, Yuuri decided to wear today his training leggings and comfy training Mizuno shirt since Victor had promised him that the person that wanted to meet Yuuri was Victor's mother, the Russian Ballerina Lilia.

And Yuuri decided to be prepared just incase, with the fitting and offensive pants that hugged his legs, thighs and ass, Victor couldn't help it that his mate was insecure he then decided to put that protective arm of his to use and wrapped it around his mate's hips which the Omega did not mind since his mind was put to ease whenever the his Alpha's scent is around.

Arriving at Victor's office Yuuri awed at the exterior as it was modern and stylish and the full window as the background of Victor's Office seat, with a breathtaking view of the City, Victor's building is one of the tallest and his office is located at the very top floor of the building and it was reserved for just him and his secretary named Georgi.

Georgi came to greet them and asked for Yuuri's signature as he was also a fan of the skater.

Yuuri sat comfortably on Victor's sofa while the Alpha headed out to greet someone in the lobby for Yuuri to meet, Yuuri giggled at the fact that Victor had liked all his old posts and tried to be sneaky with it, Yuuri currently swiping on his phone trying to post the wonderful view from Victor's office and thought of a wonderful caption for it.

He wanted to introduce Victor to his fans slowly because for him Victor is his Knight in Shining black leather jacket that day when his heart broke, and Victor had been lighting his way through out his week after that unfortunate day.

"Hi~ Yura, meet your mama Yuuri" cooed Victor as he bounce the three months old baby in his arms showing him to Yuuri.

The blonde baby only grunted and shifted, "Vitya, hold him tight Baby Yuri might fall" a stern warning from a familiar woman.

"Sorry, here Love, meet my nephew Yuri" smiled Victor handing the baby to Yuuri.

"Oh… hello?" Yuuri expertly took baby Yuri into his arms and cood at the baby's cuteness.

"Vitya, introduce us to your mate?" demanded by a gruffy old man.

"Pardon me" chuckled Victor, "Yoorochka, meet my parents, Lilia and Yakov" he smiled and Yuuri gasped.

"I'm a big fan of you and so is my sensei back in japan" Yuuri bowed lightly and shook Lilia's hand, "And pleased to meet you sir" Yakov loved how polite Yuuri is, it as like how Victor described him.

"Sorry it took us long, love" said Victor.

"I-it's okay"

"Me and my parents talk quite a bit and I think we decided on something, and you're involved also" muttered Victor, Yuuri's heart raced, maybe his parents doesn't like Yuuri or they thought of him as a money grabbing Omega concerning Victor's position and power.

"My useless brother-in-law left the child to his father Nikoli after my sister Alexi passed away from childbirth and resents this poor child blaming him for what happened to her" sighed Victor.

Yuuri's worry about himself faded and changed in to anger after hearing about what happened to the baby in his arms, "I… I decided to take him in as my own… well… our own if you're fin-" Yuuri cut him off.

"I would love to call him mine also" Yuuri assured and gave Victor a smile, "How could a person blame a child who doesn't even know how the world works yet?" rubbing his finger to the child's cheek.

"I guess it's fine to get him home later?" asked Victor.

"It would be wonderful, Makka would be pleased she'll have a playmate growing up"

Victor on that point wanted to say he loves how Yuuri calls the baby his own and loves how he cares so much about Makkachin, but all in all Victor knows he loves the Omega and wanted to shout it, but still afraid that Yuuri might get scared at the thought of a sudden declaration.

Victor's family talked with Yuuri, immediately Lilia showed her fondness to the Omega and asked him to join her in class and help her out with her seniors, Yuuri felt his heart flutter when Victor reminded his mother that Yuuri is still injured.

"In that case, our family doctor and niece, Mila should be the one to check on you, Vitya get your mate online with Mila and I expect you to go accompany him" demanded by his father and Yuuri blushed.

"Viya, he's a keeper, now all you have to do is not to mess up" threatened by his mother in Russian little did they know Yuuri understood it well since he used to train in Russia for the camps he had been joining during Juniors.

As the short talk and tea was over, Lilia and Yakov bid their goodbye, Lilia hugged Yuuri tight and told him he can go to her studio anytime, she would love all the help the skater/danseur could offer, and also demanded her son to take his mate there.

Yuuri remembering things as he was cradling the sleeping baby on his arms, "We don't have baby things for him!" said Yuuri.

"Now that you mentioned it, all I had for him is his carrier, Victor thought, "So shall we go shopping for baby things?" Since Victor is one of the owners of the biggest mall in the City they headed there, and Victor would also benefit from his business since he could survey the place himself and check his people and items if things are being well taken cared of by his assigned people, plus he gets to go out with his beloved mate and now son, all he needs to do for the child to be permanent is to sign papers and manipulate some people to make it legal, whether the father of the child likes it or not.

Victor mentally slapped his head when he remembered he took the motorbike with Yuuri, "Can we wait a little, I'll call Minami to bring a car, and let him drive the bike home instead"

"Can he bring Makkachin?" Yuuri requested.

"Certainly" Victor gave his heart shaped smile, he never felt happy in his entire life, more than happy if you put his first store opened and his first billion digits combined.

After Minami arrived, Yuuri thanked him as Minami handed the dog leash to Victor and the car keys at the lobby, Minami cooed the baby and Victor flashed and displayed his proud smile.

Shopping for a while can be a bit hard consider they may forget something they might need and what would they need, Yuuri looked through some strollers, cribs and straps.

Makkachin who's now acquainted with the baby, padded behind Yuuri trying to protect the little baby as she growl or whine wanting to take a peek from time to time at the baby, Yuuri finds it cute.

"Yuuri look" Victor overly excited and forgot about his survey, some of the manages recognizes him and teen to peek or sneak in to see, some gasp to see Yuuri with a baby after the post he had uploaded earlier.

Yuuri chuckled to see Victor loaded with over sized stuffed animals, "It's inappropriate, Vicchan but I'll let you have fun since we don't have any decorations for the room of little Tiger here" kissing the little baby's temple as he gurgle and held on to Yuuri.

"Being motherless meaning there was no Omega or maternal imprint on him", Yuuri started to imprint the pup and the child had recognized him as his mother.

Staff helped them with things when Yuuri remembered to get some clothes, formula, bottles and diapers, Yuuri choose good and comfortable brands for the child.

"I don't know if you had any pups or…"

"I don't have any, Viccham…" sighed Yuuri, "My best friend Yuuko has triplets and at that time I used to help her care and shop for them so I'm thankful for it now" Victor's mouth turned 'o' shaped.

"Well, I guess I should thank her, she trained my perfect Omega to be a wonderful mom" with his heart shaped smile and Yuuri blushed.

"Oh… shush…" Yuuri pouted, Victor fought the urge to kiss him but he still ask permission if he really wanted to kiss him.

Picking up few more things like mobile for cribs, they decided it would be a jungle theme and would get tigers for the little fella since he likes the small plush that Yuuri had taken from one of the shelves and played with him, the child took a liking and gripped on it.

With everything on their impromptu list has been checked, Victor asked some of the men to load everything up to his car, but sadly it all doesn't fit, Victor called Chris and asked him to bring along his van in exchange of his expensive car as Victor explained why he needs his huge van.

While they wait, "Vicchan, I think we need to get some groceries since there's nothing in the fridge to cook with, I want to make and cook something" said Yuuri and Victor happily agreed wanting to taste Yuuri's cooking again.

After their short trip to the grocery, Chris was already outside the mall with the van, both exchanged keys and Victor received some teasing from Chris which he happily rode along.

Arriving home, Minami happily helped them with all the things and Victor started assembling some wooden cribs in the empty room turned baby room, it needs colorful jungle theme paintings which Victor noted and he will call someone to make it, while he was assembling some baby things Yuuri was busy making his favorite dish in the kitchen, Minami watching over the baby while Makkachin is behind wagging her tail looking over the baby.

"Makka is such kawaii!" cooed by Minami, "She's like the big sister now!"

"Awww…" Yuuri cooed as he gave some fried pork to Makkachin who happily munched and appreciated the thanks from watching the baby over.

"Are you making Katsudon Yuuri-sama?" asked Minami which Yuuri confirmed.

When Victor was don he was a mess, Yuuri chuckled and asked him to sit, Victor finds it sweet of the Omega to wipe his sweat on his back, Yuuri thought it was his Omega instincts kicking and wanting to care for his pack and show affection to his sire.

After dinner Minami cleaned up the dishes and bid his goodbye retreating himself to his own house which was beside Victor's mansion.

Yuuri smiled at Victor's handy work, but Yuuri felt he should let the baby sleep in their room, besides they brought home two cribs, one is a wooden one where it's permanent in the baby room while another portable multifunctional baby crib set up in their room, Victor sat on their bed watching Yuuri bounce the baby and hum, "So this is life having a baby" he chuckled.

"This is sudden for me also, but I don't regret any of it…" the baby finally asleep.

"I want to be honest" replied Victor, "I'm scared about all of these sudden changes, being mated and having a child" shaking his head.

"But don't get me wrong, I would never exchange any of this for anything, even if I lose the company" Yuuri looked at him with shining eyes as his heart wanted to bounce out of his chest.

Yuuri walked to Victor and leaned in for a kiss forgetting he has a baby in his arms, when the baby groaned they both laughed and put the baby in the crib.

"We're off with a good start" said Yuuri.

"Yes we are" replied Victor in agreement and pulled Yuuri close for a cuddle.

Makkachin settled her bed and Poochaco under the new crib guarding the baby.

* * *

The next morning Yuuri woke up fresh but it made him want to burst out laughing after seeing his Alpha sleeping beside the crib and a puppy poodle on his back.

"Dobroye utro?" Yuuri sat on the floor and gently woke Victor in russian greeting him .

"Ohayo" Victor replied in Japanese, "Hmmn" Victor wanted a kiss and Yuuri chuckled leaning to give him one.

Everyday Yuuri is reminded that Victor is affectionate, for a short while they are together he's learning quick of the other's personality and attitude.

"How's you back?" Yuuri stifling his laughter.

"There's Makkachin on it"

"I can see… go to work in the afternoon, rest for a while, I'll make some breakfast"

"Mmmkay…" replied Victor slumping back on the floor.

Yuuri reminded himself to order some puzzle mat online, and speaking online, "Vicchan?" Yuuri peeked at the door frame.

"I'll call my family through skype later and introduce you to them, it's only fair because I met your family"

Victor bolted up and blinked at Yuuri, "Oh… okay… I'd love to meet them!" he replied with a heart shaped smile that Yuuri grew fond of.

"Okay, you want pancakes for breakfast?" asked Yuuri.

"Yes please" Yuuri knows Victor needs a bit more sleep since the little cub kept him up all night with all the crying. Yuuri had to wake up to help Victor and teach him how to change diapers and mix the milk well.

Yuuri thanked Yuuko and their triplets nightmare experience because Yuuri became an expert at rearing little Yuri, and he's forever grateful to Takeshi for letting him spend time with his best friend and kids.

After breakfast Yuuri called his parents only for Mari, his sister to received the call, "I'll call mom and dad!" Mari happily replied.

Moments later they were back and Victor noticed how Yuuri looked like his mom which made Yuuri even cuter, Yuuri's family knew what happened to him and how he was stood up by Chihoko, he told them about Victor as well but wanted introduce his mate formally.

They appreciate how caring and loving to their Yuuri, but after Yuuri told them about Victor's nephew they also got the same reaction as Yuuri, "That baby is now part of the Katsuki family and will be protected by our family deities and ancestors, if that man comes back to hurt him again, he's know how the Katsukis inflict our curse" threatened by Hiroko, Yuuri's mother, Yuuri chuckled and thanked his family to taking in Yuri and Victor as their own.

"Please take good care of them, Vicchan. We love our baby Omega so much, protect and love him alright?" said by Toshiya, Yuuri's father.

"Hurt him, and Happy Trigger will go after you" threatened Mari.

After the call, "Happy Trigger? Is that the name of your cursing deities?" asked Victor.

"Oh my goodness… you believe my mother?" laughed Yuuri, "No Happy Trigger is my brother"

"What? That's his name?"

"NO!"

"His name is Shiro, he's the youngest, he has an older twin Hiro, Shiro is called like that because… well he's a happy trigger and would punch anyone anytime anywhere, he's the one who gets into trouble, always" sighed Yuuri.

"Where are they now?" asked Victor.

"That I don't know, but all I know is that both run our family's business in Japan, they made branches of our inn and turned it into hotels and resorts, Shiro might be a troublemaker but he's a genius in his own way" sighed Yuuri at the thought, "Maybe you guys can form a business if I can have proper contact with them" smiled Yuuri.

"That would be nice"

Victor decided to remain home and decorate the nursery instead while Yuuri helps out in minor things.

* * *

A month later, Victor finally grew out of asking permissions for kisses and hugs from Yuuri, since Yuuri had let him do all his affections without asking permission.

Victor wearing his neatly prepared suit by Yuuri for a formal meeting, still wearing a baby strap with little Yuuri latched on to him, he's putting the baby bag on one of the coffee shop's chair to reserve the table for him and Yuuri while Yuuri orders out some coffee and tea since he wasn't been feeling any better for a week already.

Victor had gotten him in line with Mila and taking him there after the meeting, Yuuri for the past weeks joined Lilia in the studio with little Yuri coming along with him, Victor drops him off and picks him up after and both would have some snack dates.

After Yuuri orders out their usual in their favorite cafe, Yuuri was then greeted happily by the lady Barista who's also a fan of his when, "I thought I told you to go back to Japan" a familiar face came to greet Yuuri, his sour stomach had nothing to do with his bitter mood at the moment, the Barista glared at the man.

Suddenly, "You don't own Detroit" Victor came to Yuuri's rescue. Even strapped with a baby wearing his fitted expensive business suit Victor looked dashing in Yuuri's eyes at that moment.

"And who are you?" pointed by Chihoko.

"My mate" Yuuri raised his eyebrows, Chihoko became insecure at Victor since the Russian was a billion times good looking than him and Yuuri is mated with such man.

Victor let out a protective and aggressive scent towards the Beta, Yuuri held Victor to assure him that he's fine, "I'm his husband" after saying that little Yuri wailed because of the aggressive scent.

Yuuri took the baby and calmed him, Victor handled the man, "You have two seconds before I let our Dog Makkachin go after your sorry ass out of here, I dont want to see you talking trash over my wife ever again" after that Chihoko turned and left, Yuuri smiled at Victor and thanked him, Makkachin kept on growling and barking at the man.

Yuuri told Victor it was Chihoko and Victor swears if he sees the man, he'd thank him first because he met Yuuri at the airport that day and then punch him and call Yuuri's Happy Trigger brother to have fun with that guy.

Yuuri stayed in Victor's office now turned into a baby safe area, the marble floor is now covered with puzzle play mats, there was a crib beside Victor's table, some stuffed toys around the sofa and the place is blaring with nursery rhymes.

Yuuri's amazed with Victor's Daddy personality, he gets to be extra but he loves how caring he is and would go an extra mile for the baby.

For a month Victor would tend to sleep less because of the baby and forgets to shave at times, but Yuuri finds bearded Victor billion times attractive, and embarrassed about the fact Phichit teased Yuuri about having a beard kink.

And for the past month Yuuri has been slowly introducing Victor to his fans and skating world, and with good captions as compliments towards the Alpha, Yuuri's fans adore him.

With pictures of Victor going around social media with their baby sleeping or just plainly playing with Makkachin around, the internet media like Buzzfeed featured Victor as a great father instead of being a multi-billion business man. The media and fans understood how little Yuri became the child of the billionaire and gold medalist, and supported Yuuri with his choice to be a mother.

Presently both are at the hospital about to see Mila for a check up since Yuuri had been throwing up and feeling dizzy frequently.

"I may run some few tests, Yuu…" said by Mila, "If you're positive pregnant because all the symptoms are present, I'll recommend you to a friend of mine alright"

Yuuri has mixed feelings being pregnant at the moment and Victor can sense it, Victor assured him, "You're a great mom… Yuurochka, I know.. I'm ready to be a dad because I'm already a dad, we can do this" smiled by Victor.

Yuuri smiled weakly and appreciated that Victor is cheering him on and finally took in the role as a father, Yuuri doesn't know why he's afraid but he knows if Victor believes he'll push through and be a full pledge mother.

Getting home, he rested beside Victor, both laid on a fully covered puzzle play mat room, Victor wearing something that Yuuri thinks suits him since he loves the coolness of the room courtesy of the air conditioner, he's wearing a fitted jersey shorts and cotton shirt.

Yuuri sleeping on his chest wakes up as it vibrates from laughter, "Sorry, zolotse… it's just this businessman yet stay at home dad on the internet with quadruplets is funny", Yuuri fixed his vision on Victor's phone as the man running around only wearing gym shorts and plain gray shirt cramming who to catch first since the babies decided to crawn on a four-way-separation.

"Hiro!" Yuuri sat up, palms pushing Victor's chest, "Vicchan! That's my brother!"

"Eh?" Victor blinked.

"How on earth did he have quad-" Yuuri shocked when it hit him, "No wonder Elli left!" he groaned.

"Can you explain?" asked Victor confused.

"Elli might have broken up with my brother because at that time he mentioned that he's scared of kids and doesn't want to have anything to do with them" he said.

"Sorry but, that's just a bit of being a jerk, his Wife must have felt bad"

"I know! But I guess he made up for it" smiled Yuuri, "Where'd you find it by the way?" asked Yuuri as he lay back on Victor's chest.

"Facebook browsing through on how to dad videos" after saying that Yuuri looked at him weirdly.

"You're a great dad, why would you need to watch?"

"You think I'm a great dad?" Victor's eyes sparkled.

"Yes you are and stop it…" Yuuri pinched Victor's nose, he wants to kiss Victor badly, laying his head on Victor's chest he never felt more happy, happier than he had met Chihoko and both dated long distance, even with all those sweet words Chihoko says that makes his stomach tingle that wasn't even compared on how he feels with his Alpha, 'his' he loves the thought he can call someone his own.

Yuuri would take it slow since they've been together for only just a month or so, but that month was meaning full and full of affections and for him love from the Alpha and his family.

Victor continued to watch, "Say Yuuri?" Victor asked.

"Hmmmn?" Yuuri snuggled closer.

"What if we'll have twins or more?" asked Victor.

"That would be scary but fun… remember what I told you about Yuuko? I helped care for the triplets and it was a nightmare, still it was fun and satisfying after they make cute thank yous to you in their own baby way" said Yuuri.

"I see… I'm scared, but seeing your brother and his kids, makes me want to have five" Yuuri looked at him wide eyes.

"Have mercy on my belly" said Yuuri and both burst out laughing.

"Say, love. You wouldn't freak out when I tell you I love you?"

"You love me because we're having a baby?"

"No… I love you because you fill in my life, you gave me love and now a life" replied Victor, "I never had a proper love with someone other than my family, I play along with one night stands back then, I'm awful but after that it was no more! Like we never hear anything after that morning, and life since I got all these! You, Yura, a family of my own, someone I care for and someone who's waiting for me to get home to" Victor caresed Yuuri face.

"You're practically my life to" he sighed in content.

Yuuri climbed on top of him and kissed him full, tongues fought but Victor let his Omega take the lead and bit his lower lip, they parted with a small pop and panting, "Wow" Yuuri looked at Victor.

"Amazing… Yuuri" Victor looked at him.

The baby groaned and went to a full blown wailing, Yuuri and Victor did their tandem caring for the baby and later on continued to watch more fully clips of Yuuri;s brother doing the child rearing.

* * *

The next morning Mila called the couple and told them to come to her clinic because the results are finally back, Victor dressed in his usual three piece designer suit, Yuuri put all their son's things in his baby bag while Victor straps the baby to his carrier and placed him in their car.

Yuuri felt fine considering what Victor said last night and happy to have a child, instead of being scared like how he felt yesterday after Mila said he might be pregnant.

Arriving at the Doctor's office Mila has a huge smile plastered on her face, "Good morning"

"Good morning" replied Yuuri and Victor.

"Looking sharp today cousin, maybe you'll look sharper if you'll know you both are gonna have a second baby!" said Mila showing Yuuri's positive results.

Yuuri gasped and Victor put Yuri's carrier with Mila who cooed the baby immediately and Victor picked Yuuri up and spun him around thanking him in muffled voice as he press his face on Yuuri's neck.

"I'll recommend you to a friend of mine, she's three doors away from my office. Her name is Dr. Elli."

"Wait… Elli Katsuki?" Yuuri asked because the name sounds familiar.

"Yes, how did you know her?" asked Mila.

Yuuri gasped again, "She's my sister-in-law!" said Yuuri as Victor looked at him with adoration.

"What a small world" said Mila, "I'll watch little Yura while you have your check up" the couple thanked her and both headed to see Elli.

"Elli!" Yuuri burst and the doctor gasped standing and giving Yuuri a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I've been reading all your posts and knew you're here in states but never knew you're here in Detroit! And hello Mr. CEO" she nodded.

"Hello, nice to meet you also" smiled Victor.

"You are blooming Yuuri! What's new?"

"You're my Maternity doctor!" said Yuuri and Elli's eyes widen, "OH MY GOOOSH! Hiro would be so delighted!"

"I know!" said Yuuri.

"Not as happy as me that is" said Victor as he put his arms around his mate and kisses his cheek.

"I love you too" said Yuuri leaning in.

"Gosh Yuuri… I'm so happy for you… please lets head to the Ultrasound so I can see how many you're having" she winked considering she had 4 of her own and lets her husband suffer at home taking care of their own babies.

"My mate is a huge fan of Hiro and his funny baby rearing ways, I never knew Hiro had it in him to care for children"

"Trust me neither did I it shocked me when he showed up to my one bedroom apartment one day, only a wallet and phone in hand, he looked awful"

"Tell me what he did, he never says anything" said Yuuri pouting.

"Well, at that time Shiro called him about me being pregnant and he rushed to fly here in Detroit to get me, Shiro told me that Hiro had been suicidal at work after I left him" she said.

"I know, he searched Japan high and low for you, but could never find where you are"

"I didn't know he would react so happily after knowing I was pregnant and for the rest of the five months that time he was there to help and care for me…" she felt guilty leaving the Alpha, "Though, I'm also glad you found a worthy one, instead of that ugly dude you once told me about"

"We met him yesterday and Vicchan almost hit him" Yuuri giggled at the thought.

"Awww!" cooed by Elli, "Oh look! Look at those little beans!" said Elli out of delight.

"Those?" Victor perked up.

"Yes, those, see the three little blueberry sized dots? That's your babies" Yuuri looked at Victor and Victor with a wide grin on his face.

"He was just telling me that he wanted five" said Yuuri.

"Three is a good start" Victor countered with a wide grin, kissing Yuuri's forehead, "Aw… my… oh…." Victor tearing up seeing his babies with Yuuri.

Yuuri's tears started to fall and Victor wiping it and kissing him, "I love you so much Yuurochka" Victor held on him tightly, Elli looked at them and wished that Hiro was there when she first saw her quad babies and wanted to see the same reaction just like Victor.

"I've thought about Yuuko's triplets and never expected I would experience having my own" Victor caresing half moons on Yuuri's face with his thumb.

Victor couldn't wait to tell his family about it and how his dreamed family keeps on growing in just a short span of time. In his thoughts Yuuri is an angel brought to him and made all his wishes come true.

Elli happily printed out some screen captures of their little blueberries and Victor and Yuuri posed with the screen caps as Elli took their picture.

Yuuri wants to shake his fans world and tell them how happy he is, later he will take a picture of their hands clasped together with their rings showing on top of little Yuri's body covered with cute tigerprint baby cloth and Makkachin's paws with the pictures of their ultrasound scattered around their hand.

On their way to Victor's office wanting to call his parents and tell them the great news and at the same time call Yuuri's family for the news.

Victor suddenly pulled over when he saw an old worn out and disintegrating box laid beside a bus stop, the box was melting because of the rain, Yuuri looked at Victor worriedly when he rushed out of the car and took the box, Yuuri gasped to see a small palm sized poodle puppy the same color as their Makka puppy but a little thicker of it's chocolate color.

Victor took off his Armani brand coat and used it to dry off the shivering puppy, instead of heading to the office to tell a great news to their family, they made a quick detour to a vet and got the poor puppy to be checked.

The couple was upset to know the owner of the small puppy threw him out and left him to die, the puppy was just two weeks old as per the vet had stated, "We're taking him home" said Victor to the Vet, "Do everything you can to save the little fella and we promise to give him a home" said Victor.

So far after an hour of observation and tests, the puppy was healthy, a little cold because of the rain but the puppy was now clean, looking new and vaccinated and was given all the care he needs.

The Vet was so nice to give them a small sized collar for the puppy, "This is for kittens actually" said by the assistant to them, the red collar vest fits the puppy perfectly, "What's his name?" asked by the assistant.

"Vicchan" said Yuuri and Victor then turns because he was called.

"Yes?"

"Not you, human Vicchan" said Yuuri, "The pupper's name is Vicchan"

"Oh…"

"Well, you saved him" shrugged Yuuri and Victor chuckled making little Yuri stir.

"We should get some stuff for him after I sign some papers at the office and tell our parents about the great news" said Victor.

"Just don't go to extra okay" Yuuri laughed.

Announcing their surprise to their family, immediately Yuuri's family and friends started sending baby things and other gifts.

Later that evening Yuuri posted his reveal only to be joined by another puppy paw on the picture, his fans like his family sent him gifts, and with the help of victor he set up some PO box which his secretary Georgi set up and asked to be sent to his office instead so no fans would know where Yuuri lives and his privacy remain.

* * *

Another week passed, plush toys and other gifts flooded Victor's office and his office turned in a nursery, his staff finds it funny every time he tells them, "Remove your shoes before going in!" and it was hilarious because he would be on the floor with his papers signing it and on the other had swinging little Yuri's crib.

Yuuri finally had contacted his brother and surprised Victor with a meeting with him, presently Yuuri who has been staying with Victor in his office or at home and is currently joining Victor at the company building wanting to see his brother as well.

Yuuri laughed when his brother sporting his own expensive gray designer three piece suit is strapped with four seven months old babies who's wearing identical cute outfits, cute khaki shorts with their own brown casual shoes to match their father's a gray short sleeved dress shirt with a bowtie and suspenders.

"Dad goals" Yuuri laughed when they all entered the building with aviator sunglasses, "And I thought Victor was extra" he added snapping pictures of his brother to send in to his mother and sister.

Hiro was greeted by Victor's associates when Yuuri told him it's okay to leave his kids with him to spend time with his own, the boys cried all together and Hiro cried as well making the staff stifle their laughter, the kids stopped crying and tried to consol Hiro instead and copied him by wiping his tears, Victor thought he could pick up some few tricks or two from the man, Yuuri almost burst out laughing at his method.

Four babies seated on a high chair beside him, while Victor brought along his own, the people inside the meeting hall thinks it's a daddy daycare company but all in all they found it pretty cute because the kids were all well behaved, Yuuri stole some pictures of Victor negotiating with Hiro wearing his own baby stap.

"I'll contact my happy trigger twin on your proposal, but rest assured I like your proposal, hopefully we'll get influenced with your business Empire Nikiforov" replied by Hiro.

"Thank you, it was wonderful doing business with you. My mate speaks highly of you"

"Speaking of your mate. Is it true that you guys are having three after one go?"

"Yup!" Victor showed his proud face.

"Well done, man… and I expect you you're caring well for my brother?"

"I am… he's easy to care for and love"

"I was hoping you would say that. Welcome to the family" smiled Hiro.

"Thank you."

"Shiro is coming to meet you as well and asking if he can do business with you regarding lands and real estates? I forgot to tell you that"

"Oh… well, then, I'll happily greet and do business with him. All he has to do is come and meet and we'll have deals together" Victor appreciated how Yuuri's brothers are business oriented and interested on doing such business with him.

After they finished with business the couple took Hiro and his kids out for lunch, and decided to take Elli along, they dropped by on her office and took her with them.

They exchange some parenting advice and other parenting hacks which might help them.

* * *

Throughout Yuuri's pregnancy Victor had been very affectionate and caring, to the point Yuuri is sometimes frustrated with his attitude, little Yuri had grew a lot for the past eight months and grew overly attached to Yuuri.

Being almost 12 months old he's chubby cute as Yuuri would state and would take him places watching Yuuri's best friend Phichit do his ice show as he flew to the states to perform there, the announcer even greeted Yuuri and he embarrassingly showed off his baby bump.

His injury healed well, but his pregnancy with his three little babies still prevented him from training.

One interview, "Yes, I would train after our children are around three or four months, and I'll be changing my home rink here in Detroit" he announced.

* * *

A perfect surprise proposal from Barcelona after watching the GPF, having their first wedding in a courthouse in Barcelona after the proposal, a traditional wedding in Japan and lastly a Russian wedding in Russia for every family could attend, Victor proved to Yuuri he loved him not because of what happened, but because he loved all of him.

For all the three weddings they had, he gave the same vow which made Yuuri believe, everything fits perfectly for both of their lives.

And because Chris is part of their relationship as the one man rescuer of Victor whenever he needs back up, he deserved the Best Man position, while Phichit is beside Yuuri as his own because he would always be Chris' tag team whenever the couple wanted a time out and in need of babysiters.

Yuuri found something he was looking for, and Victor gave him Love the love from someone other than his family he's been looking for. And to his happiness, Victor also gave him Life, a life where he would experience his own family and feel happiness everyday, except the fact they had to wake up on wee hours and calm the children and put them to sleep again.

Yuuri getting back to his career, his fans grew even more as he's been more active through social media posting his husband and children.

Making his first appearance on the ice made him the biggest athlete because he's the most decorated skater in history, his family attended every qualifying competitions until the finals.

More stuffed poodles and Poochaco were given to Yuuri as a gift to him for the kids, Yuuri found humor at the fact Sanrio used him as a character for their toys and Victor found it cute.

Still Victor's office evolved from a nursery to a baby safe play land, complete with plastic slides, playhouses and swings courtesy of their uncle Engineer Shiro who gave them Yuki, Yuuri and Victor's youngest who is fond of cars.

The family who loved and had been fond of beaches as it reminds Yuuri of Hasetsu named their child Kai, their cute little sunshine who's the sweetest of the three, their second son Natsu, he was named summer because it was also the season when both had met.

Yuuri was shocked to know that one of his sponsors was Victor, and his husband never had mentioned it because he thought Yuuri knew about it, but had been clear that the Omega had no idea about it.

* * *

Two years later, Victor and Yuuri are attending Yuuri's parent's thirtieth anniversary in one of the twin's hotel in Detroit, friends, skaters and their extended family attended and other guests which are company staff and other business friends, media also covered the party.

As the MC started to call for the children of the celebrants being joined by their own family to welcome the old Katsuki couple.

"The lovely couple tonight had been blessed with four wonderful and loving Children who had prepared all of these for their loving parents, let's welcome the eldest and single and beautiful daughter, Mari!" Mari headed in her Hawaiian dress since the theme of the party is Hawaiian and the venue is on the outdoor of the resort.

Dancing her way through the aisle as the Pate Pate music of Te Vaka blared from the speakers.

"Yuuri, with his lovely family, his husband and Alpha Victor Nikiforov, with their little skating angels, Kai, Natsu and Yuki and their big brother Yuri! With their puppers Makkachin and Vicchan!" Yuuri in a cute Hawaiian dress matching Mari, Victor with their four boys in their identical beach board shorts dancing with Yuuri, poodles following them cutely.

"One of the twins Hiro, with his Omega wife Ellie Tan and their little angels, Kei, Akito, Kaito and Kuro" just like Victor and Yuuri the family wears their own outfit except Hiro wears his signature shades with his family, the guest finds it amusing and laughed at the antics of the cute family, however the youngest of the children seemed angry or upset at something he keeps on glaring at the MC for some reason..

"And last but not the least! Their Happy Trigger little brother and apparently single~" dragging the word single as to emphasize that the MC is interested, "Shiro!" after calling him, he walked on the aisle, face identical as Kuro and glared at the MC, wearing a plain black board shorts, tank top and white beach polo, he suddenly dodged one of the fire dancers who blew fire from his torch, the guests got in panic but Shiro was unharmed, the dancer wanted to melt because he almost burned his boss.

Shiro pissed, he motioned to the MC to just wait, they waited and when he came back he was with a flamethrower, Hiro laughed for a full minute at first and then scrambled to restrain his brother.

"See what we mean?" the siblings with their spouses said and the guests burst out laughing.

"I'm not gonna ask where he got the flamethrower, because I love my job" said by the MC, she won't question her boss.

After calling for Toshiya and Hiroko, the guests greeted them with petals and flowers and congratulated them as they dance around the place, their children and grandchildren with their in-laws gave them a hug.

They even burst out laughing when Toshiya asked his youngest son, "You didn't roast anyone?"

"Verbally or literally?" asked by the siblings instead.

"Uh… both?" said Toshiya.

"Well, Shiro almost barbecued some staff, but he roasted Mr. Leroy earlier as he was boasting about his products" shrugged by Hiro and Yuuri laughed.

"They were asking for it" shrugged Shiro.

"Now I get where Yurio got his personality" Mari looked at Shiro.

"Also Kuro… the name stands with the personality" sighed by Elli.

The guests admired the couple's children as they raise their own children wonderfully.

Tosiya started to tell his story on what it's like raising a gold medalist, an angry Engineer, a businessman and woman, "You see, one day, Yuuri went out to play with the now Nishigori couple and head to Minako-san's studio to practice ballet, but there's this one kid who always teases him and gets on his nerves as he state" Yuuri blushed, "The boy actually liked him that's why he likes to get Yuuri's attention on whatever he can pull off, at that time Yuuri was biking heading to the studio, backpack and his gears on.

"He was pushed off by the boy and got himself badly injured, Minako took him home after that and we consoled him as he would not stop crying" Victor upset at the story.

"Mari being the big sister she is helped him and comforted Yuuri, patching up his bruises, we call her the medic sometimes" laughed Toshiya, "Hiro, being the cry baby" he pouted as his father said that, "Would hug Yuuri and be the human teddy bear.

"Don't worry the kids love him because he's still that big ol' teddy" said Elli and the guest laughed.

"Meanwhile, Shiro right here" Toshiya patted his son's head and laughed, "Around the age of two I don't know who taught him how to count, but at that time he read some three digit number, and I started writing and adding numbers in front and would tell me what it is until the whole lottery ticket was full, he then took interests in puzzles making him gifted. However back to the story, as he is gifted well, I don't know where he went that day but we discovered that he tied a judas belt on that kid's bike, still a 20 years old question where you took that fourteen foot judas belt firecrackers" he scratched his head and the others whizzed laughing.

The cringed at the thought a five years old did that, "Uh… grandpa's place?" replied by Shiro.

"Oh… the leftover firecracker from the festival" said Hiroko.

"Well… the poor kid after that was sent to the hospital as he fell off the bridge later…" Toshiya sighed.

"Remind me to thank Shiro later?" whispered Victor to Yuuri and Yuuri elbowed him.

"Well, the boy was sent to the hospital multiple times as Shiro found him as his favorite target" they cringed again.

"Say Yuuri, what shall happen if I tell Shiro about Chihoko?" asked Victor.

"Now that you said it… it scares me that Chihoko might think he's cursed, just like what happened to Nikota-kun" Chuckled Yuuri.

"But never mind him, I'm happy" said Yuuri and kissed Victor.

"Thank you for giving me Love and Life?" Yuuri whispered.

"And thank you also for giving me Love and Life" Victor kissed Yuuri's ring finger as he held on the Omega's hand tightly.

Yuuri sighed in content leaning on his Alpha.

* * *

Extra:

Victor Nikiforov, Successful businessman and billionaire and a former model, but what made the public and gained him fans is that he is a great father and husband to the skater.

Buzzfeed and other social media sites have featured him multiple times and Yuuri's fans would have a mix of cooing and laughs at the pictures and GIFs that Yuuri shared online.

One of the favorite is what Yuuri posted personally, it was their morning routine, Yuuri would wake up without his husband beside him, but instead in their baby's room sleeping. Three identical baby boys with platinum hair with a cute curl on their bangs, and long eyelashes like their sire.

Victor asleep on the puzzle play mat that had covered the whole baby room with their toys scatters at some corner with their playhouse and baby mobile.

Funny how Victor is being covered by the three boys while Yuri loves to be with his Mother, Victor would start to cram when one baby cries and the other follows, starting his morning with a choir of tantrums.

And if it's time for Yuuri to start his work out, Victor would join and would put on a strap that pulls four wagons, Yuri would be placed on the first and followed by Kai, Natsu third and lastly Yuki, they would cry if they would put them in the wrong seat.

Yuuri would laugh at Victor when he demands a break and the babies would start laughing at him as well but later on would give him a hugs and kisses.

When Hiro was being creative with his methods of rearing his quadruplets Victor is even more extra and creative in his own way.

He has that train like wagon he pulls by hand and would cruise around his office as the boys enjoys the ride.

He never lets Yuuri pull it, except when they go around the park biking, they have that little covered wagons that attaches behind the bikes and would pull the babies.

It was custom made that Shiro had made for them.

Victor instantly became internet famous because of his own page as 'Pro Dad Hacks' which was also approved by Yuuri because he finds it humoring and they also gave him a perfect nickname as the 'Camera mom'

And people would tend to ask photos with him also if they spot him walking and pulling the wagon with his kids on, Yuuri tailing behind and would chuckle.

But when Yuuri has his competitions to attend to, Victor is an instant celebrity with the four kids as they go around the locker area, backstage and hotels pulling the wagon train, and wearing their mini Mizuno backpacks like their mom and wearing the same Mizuno tracksuit or Japan Jacket the company had made special for them since they're like mini Yuuri's except looking identical to Victor that is.

Even if Yuuri is always asked if he and Victor would add another they would always reply they would but since he needs to concentrate to his career for a moment and would later on retire.

Even if more females and Omegas try to get Victor's attention because he became more famous because of the children Yuuri trusts him and he's content with how Victor is. Even if they would fight and argue at times, Victor would be the first to woo and apologise to him.

Well, as Yuuri says, it's not always sunny and bright with their relationship when your husband is overprotective and being extra.

~END?~


End file.
